simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Green Tide
The Green Tide(White Giant Liberational Movement) began in 2932, supported by billionaires in the UKO high class(who are also paying the governments) By 2939 they began building massive amounts of armies of religious radicals who kill for money. They have no true base of operations as of now, but Contra and Mossad inteligence believes that they may be connected to its political party (Revolution Now) '(JANUARY 17TH) ' ON THE EARLY MORNING OF JAN 17TH, 2941, the green tide attacked Vista International Airport killing 14,423 (Many infected with the biochemical detonation) and leaving only seven surviviors. But after the military retook the airport all of the suspects took cynaide pills before their arrest. War against the UKO Government: *On September 16th, 2941 Five tide cells launched thebiochemical weapons onto small counties in Aquitania, but with small numbers of death's due to Prussian awareness reports. *UKO Forces clash in Prussia with a Tide Cell about four divisions strong, finally surrendering on Sept 30th. *Nov, 2941, GT strikes the National Commerce Bank in New Alexandria, UKO, using tranquil gas(sleeping gas) they got away with 60 Billion CUC worth of gold. *Attacks Guerra Phonix outpost in Easter Colony. 14 dead 200 wounded. GT death: all 210 agressors. *UKO Noble Fred Hans arrested for connections to GT. *Police Chief Jason O' Hara's Avionon Airplane(Like a Boeing 747) was hijacked by GT supporters. Current whereabouts unknown. *Car Bomb detonated in the Rochina Favela November 23rd, 2942 *Battle of New Alexandria (October 15th, 2942-Nov 1 2945) defeated by UKO Military Sub Comandant Vlad Ilivich is the most well know member Born to Prussian parents but raised in Rolenta Colony 2, he grew up extremely poor. Around the age of 19, he showed his willingness to kill by joining the Crotian Mafia, by 21 he had been arrested thrity four times. By 24 he became tired of industralization and monarchy, claiming he will end both. Long belived to be insane, he actually has an IQ of over 170, plus his early military training, he considered massively dangerous. His acts of terror: *2932 - Kidnapping of 15 college students from Republic of Ishbal, five dead. *2934 - Bombing of two embassies in North Haven, 28 dead 48 injured. *2935 - Hold-up of billion trucks in Moscow, Azurnereich stole three million rubles. Three security guards dead. *2935 - Hijacking of cruise ship in the Prussian Channel, tortured Persian passengers until $5 million ransom is paid. *2936 - Robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million rubles. *2936 - Murder of famous Yugo designer Rob Millington. *2936 - Murder of three Kaputian airmen based in Turkmenistan. *2936 - Helped coordinate attacks by Janjaweed militias and Sudanese military against rebels. Implicated in human rights abuse. *2937 - Capture and beheading of Mossad attache to Ukraine who was investigating the tide's links to Islamic extremists. *2937 - Assassination of Pakistani politician Hasni Al'Bura. *2937 - Blowing up of Russia-Germany gas pipeline in Belarus because of Gasneft refusing to pay a fee to prevent “disruption to service”. *2937 - Robbing of $15 millions worth of diamonds, gems and stones from a Comanche mining company. *2939 - A UKO Prussian furniture store in a shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed, 100 killed or wounded. *2938 - Contra vehicle ambushed, five agents dead. *2938 - Abduction and murder of SibGaz owner's wife and daughter. *2939 - The offices of a Danzig oil company in Baku were bombed, three people dead. *2939 - Bomb plot against English-speaking school in Savoy foiled. *2939 - Soccer stadium in Rona, Monto is rigged with explosives. Authorities burst a pipe to halt the match, denying publicity to IIivich. *2939 - Trafficking of over $562,100,000 worth of weapons, drugs, and people. *Operations in Rwanda, Sierra Leone, Kosovo, Southern Constantine and Republic of Stritch *2939 - Detonates a nuclear device, killing 30,000 airborne troops and countless others in TC Persia. *All attacks were backed by The Green Tide. *2940 - PrussAir Flight 907 went down after a GT Suicide member used an extinguisher to open a back door while the plane was at 30,000 feet. Of the 250 passengers only 78 survived. *Vlad IIlivich is currently in hiding and is still wanted ''OFFICAL UKO RESPONSE *'Queen Inez and the ministers of war have declared War on Terror and has begun military invasions of neighboring regions, terroritory and small nations the Green Tide have made into hideouts. Almost four million have voulunteered since the attacks began. But it wont be easy has the Green Tide are extremely wealthy and have bought an massive army, air force and naval forces.' '''The Formation of BOPE':Following the attacks an anti terrorist special task force was created to deal with such terrorist. BOPE(Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais) Special Police Battalion is the major fighter in the urban cities fighting the tide. these forces are trained by special forces and have no jurisdiction for court. they take orders only from the UKO leaders\ 'Operation Pacification:'In order to gain peace in the favelas of the Easter Colony, UKO forces air drop crates of materials ranging from perfume,wine, sugar, food goods, to diamonds, televisions and even motorcycles. In order to get the people of the favelas goods, the UKO needs airspace control, so a massive EMP was detonated making all green tide equipment(excepts rifles, Etc,) Easter Colony Favela Invasion The BOPE has conducted several high profile raids on easter colony,UKO and had arrested the scientist behind what is becoming known has the "P21 Virus" the biochemical engineer said that this wont stop the tides from killing him and the BOPE officers. Just minutes later, a major uprising in the favelas caused BOPE to extract themselves without the scientist, who considered missing now. The Green Tide has the support of the Favela criminal organizations and aswell as the people. Not only being terrorist, they are humanitarians as well, providing schools, cleaning the streets and self defense training to the people. who in turn become soldiers or militia in the favela's making them a hornet's nest.. Dr. Krev Barbie was appreheanded by BOPE in District Nine, being the orginal creator of the Virus, he was on the top of the wanted list. He was summarily executed by UKO Troops, with a coup de grace by the Prussia General in charge of the search. GT attacks have been slowly drawed back from the UKO homelands and pulled back into the massive wilderness of the Hope Colony. Currently GT numbers have been decimated in Battle of New Alexandria. Sao Baro Massacre UKO Airborne unit Hunter Three was dropped in the Sao Baro Favela on Aug 21,2942, acting as a spearhead, the 250 man force destroyed thousands of weapons caches, but after the Green Tide militia surrounded there position, they were forced to make a last stand. They held out vailantly but on Oct 2nd,2942, they fought to the last wounded man before being wiped out by the Militia. Recent Years (2990-) With growing tensions by the major powers, many refugees once again, angry and nationalistic, joined into large militia groups that began to be taken over by the GT as a whole. Eventually a new revived Green Tide Army was formed, heavily involved in the Drug trade. Recent raids by the UKO Government have seized over 4.5 Billion CUC, in weapons, drugs and military equipment. They are believed to be using the cell system once again, and cells have been busted in Kingdom of West Bavaria, Serbia, Northern Kingdom and Panau.